


Too Far Away

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [21]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope needs Landon and she needs him now.The problem? He’s hours away on a guys weekend with Rafael.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Too Far Away

“Ugh.” Hope sighed into her and Landon’s shared bed.

After graduating from the Salvatore School and dealing with the mess that was Malivore, they both got into Whitmore. A couple hours drive from Mystic Falls, it seemed perfect.

Even more perfect when her and Landon had found the perfect little loft to call home.

Rafael had gotten into UVA. Which was where Landon was now, on a guys weekend.

Their shared bed still faintly smelled like him, which helped.

What it couldn’t help was the ache between her thighs.

She needed him.

Landon and her’s sex life was...healthy, by any means. The fact they now shared a common living space helped matters. She wasn’t sure there wasn’t a flat surface in their loft that they _hadn’t_ ended up having sex on.

Which meant now, she was dealing with a throbbing clit and arousal.

**Hope: My sexy phoenix, u free?**

**Landon💕: hey. what does my naughty wolf need?**

**Hope: u. in between my fucking legs.**

**Hope: Inside me. Making love to me.**

**Landon💕: little too far away for that.**

**Hope: what would u be doing if u weren’t?**

**Landon💕: mmm...probably giving some❤️to those wonderful tits of urs.**

One of Hope’s hands started to grasp her own breast and play with the nipple. She moaned, it always felt so good when Landon did that.

**Landon💕: Hope?**

**Hope: sorry.**

**Landon💕: what r u doing?**

**Hope: Honest? Touching myself pretending it’s u.**

**Landon💕: Fuck, Hope.  
Landon💕:Raf’s out on some date for a couple hours.**

**Landon💕: I’ll call u.**

**Landon💕: this is nice but I want to hear those delicious sounds u make.**

_**Incoming Call from Landon💕** _

“Hey.” She said as she picked up the phone and put it on speaker.

“Now where were we?” He asked.

“You were giving love to my glorious tits.” She replied and heard him groan.

She continued to paw on her own breasts, a few soft moans leaving her mouth.

“Fuck. My naughty wolf, what would you be doing?” He replied

“First, I would run my hands down your chest till I reached your belt...” she started to say, only to hear his breath hitch.

“What would you do next?” He asked.

“Unbuckle your belt and get little Kirby out. Stroke him a bit before I took him into my mouth, moving my head up and down.” She replied,

“Fuck. Hope. You know that toy we just got? Please use it.” He whispered as she fumbled around and found it.  
She placed it on her nightstand with some lube.

“You mean the one you can control from your phone?” She whispered.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“Maybe not yet. We’re not done with foreplay, my sexy phoenix. So other than worshipping my tits...” she whispered.

“My hands would wander down and gently put two of my fingers inside you.” He replied as her hand softly wandered down and slid two of her fingers inside her, sliding them in and out as she bucked her hips against them.  
Her breath hitched and every so often, a little whine would escape from her mouth.

“Fuck. Hope, are you doing it?” He whispered

“Y-yess...” she replied.

“How does it feel?” He asked as she went on moving her fingers inside herself.

“Go-good. So good.” She moaned and heard him groan.

“Fuck. This is making me hard.” He whispered.

“Touch yourself too then.” She replied.

“Not quite yet. I would move those fingers out and play with your folds and clit.” He stated.

Her fingers moved out of her and went up and down her folds as she let out soft moans.

“Fuck. Hope...please...” he moaned and started to touch himself, moving his hands up and down his shaft.

Grabbing lube and slathering it on the toy, she inserted it into herself. She turned it on, the lowest setting.

“After that, I would take your hands away and guide your cock into my entrance. Open the app. It’s on.” She said and immediately felt the setting go up.

A little squeal erupted from her mouth.

“How does it feel, naughty wolf?” He whispered, his voice more hoarse.

“So go-good...” she moaned

“That’s me. Fucking you.” He whispered as his hands gently tugged at his own shaft, causing him to grunt.

“God, you feel so good! So good! Please...” she moaned

“Please, what?” He asked

“Faster!” she moaned and the vibration setting on the toy went up, causing loud moans to fall from her lips.

“Hope...Hope...Fuck.” He moaned, as his fingers played with the head of his cock.

“How do I feel, sexy phoenix?” She asked.

“Good as fucking always.” He moaned.

“Am I wet for you?” She asked in a half-moan as the vibrations kept coming.

“So goddamn wet. So warm. Your...like a glove.” He moaned as his hand softly made a fist around his cock as he moved it up and down.

They were silent expect for Hope’s moans and Landon’s groans for a few minutes.

Hope felt a familiar sensation of tingling in her cunt, her legs almost buckling.

“Landon! Fuck, are you close? Because I’m close!” She moaned out.

“So fucking close!” He replied out.

Her orgasm finally overtook her, causing her to fall in the immense rapture of pleasure.

“Fuck! Landon! Landon! Landon!” She screamed as she came.

“Hope! Fuck....fuck...fuck...” he moaned, as he came around his hand.

“Did you just...” he asked, almost out of breath.

“Yes. And it was mind blowing. You?” She replied, similarly breathless as she rode out the last of her high.  
She eventually removed the toy out of herself and placed it on her nightstand.

“Yes. Fuck yes.” He replied

“As soon as you get home, you’ll have to fuck me proper.” She stated.

“No worries, naughty wolf.” He replied and then hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> For what happens when Landon gets home, check out ‘Gosh, I Missed You’


End file.
